Naruto Deviluke
by TobiAkatsukiID
Summary: Saat Naruto bertarung dengan Tobi, Naruto mengunakan Hiraishin dan malah terlempar di dimensi aneh dan terdampar di negara yang Bernama Jepang... Bagaimana perjalanan hidup Naruto di jepang? : aneh, OOC, abal-abal, and kata-katannya aneh semua
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 - New Dimension ...

Naruto POV

Halo, nama ku adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Aku seorang mantan shinobi Konohagakure dan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

Pada hari aku dilahirkan, ayahku, Namikaze Minato, Hokage Yondaime, mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan desa ku dari penyeragan Kyuubi no Yoko, dengan menyegel Kyuubi sialan itu dalam diriku! Ibu ku meninggal tak lama setelah aku lahir, berarti aku adalah anak yatim piatu.

Kehidupanku sunguh menyakitkan. Aku dihina, diludahi, dan dipukuli selama sebagian besar masa kecilku. Aku tidak punya teman, karena semua orang membenci ku atau mereka terlalu takut untuk berteman denganku. Ini semua berubah ketika aku menjadi seorang gennin.

Mulai dari situ hidupku pun membaik, aku mendapat teman-teman walau tidak banyak tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku. Sampai suatu ketika sahabatku sekaligus rivalku, meninggalkan desa dan bergabung dengan ular pedofilia a.k.a Orochimaru. Dan Aku sendiri meninggalkan desa untuk pelatihan perjalanan dengan Jiraiya-sensei, selama dua setengah tahun. Aku dibesarkan selama waktu aku pergi, dan akhirnya kembali ke Konoha untuk bergabung kembali dengan Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan!, tapi Sasuke masih belum kembali ke Desa.

Waktu aku keluar desa dengan Jiraya-sensei, aku belajar jutsu baru, dan bahkan menjadi pacar Sakura-chan! Itu semua baik-baik saja sampai hari itu tiba, desa ku Konohagakure jatuh ke Akatsuki dan Iwagakure. Semua orang yang aku sayangi pun mulai meninggal pada hari itu, termasuk Sakura-chan ... Hati ku sangat sakit pada saat itu. Aku melarikan diri dari desa setelah mengosongkan apartemen ku dan disegel segala sesuatu ke gulungan penyimpan. Aku berlari meningalkan desa untuk bertahan hidup, tapi hal itu hanya sia-sia akhirnya aku didapat dan ditangkap oleh Akatsuki ...

Flashback ... normal POV

Pada saat itu adalah malam yang dingin dan berangin, di perbatasan Negara Hi no Kuni dan Negara Tea. Pada malam itu hujan deras pun mulai turun, Naruto merasa sangat kediginan pada malam itu. Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, dalam bayang-bayang Naruto sedang diintai oleh seseorang memiliki satu mata merah misterius dengan tiga tomoe hitam berputar cepat, seakan mengincar mangsanya. Orang ini adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih tersisah a.k.a Uchiha Obito atau Tobi.

"Kukukuku! Apa yang aku temukan di sini? si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi? Ini pasti sangat menarik" Tobi tertawa sinis saat ia melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan ku?" Tanya Naruto kaget melihat Tobi dengan mudah mendapatkan Naruto.

"Itu tidak penting bocah Kyuubi ... malam ini kau ikut denganku." kata Tobi. Sharingan nya berubah menjadi bentuk Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kau tidak akan ku biarkan hidup Tobi! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Naruto saat ia menarik keluar kunai tiga cabang. Anak itu melemparkan kunai tiga cabang miliknya pada pemimpin Akatsuki sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. "Rasakan ini Tobi!" teriaknya sambil meninju Tobi tepat di perutnya. Dan Pertarungan pun dimulai ...

"Kukukuku! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Naruto-kun!" Tobi tertawa dan melanjut kata-katanya. " Menyerahlah sekarang Naruto-kun!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku mengalahkan kau Tobi!" teriak Naruto sebelum melemparkan kunai lain pada pria itu dan membuat Bola Chakra ditangan kanannya. "Rasengan!"

Naruto muncul tepat di depan Tobi, mencoba untuk mengarahkan serangannya ke Tobi, hanya untuk melewati atau menembus Tobi.

"Kau tidak bisa menyerang ku Naruto-kun, semua serangan mu tidak akan mempan padaku ..." jawab Tobi dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi di balik topengnya.

"Serangan apapun Madara!" teriak Naruto saat ia melempar kunai lain.

Dalam sekejap Naruto pun menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan merah, Naruto pun menghilang dari dunia Ini...

End Flashback ... Naruto POV

Itulah bagaimana aku berakhir di sini, di Jepang ... sebuah negara yang sangat besar, dengan teknologi yang sangat cangih dan maju. Pada saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa hari-hari ku sebagai shinobi sudah berakhir dan aku pun menjadi manusia normal.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seperti orang lain dan menikmati hidup. Saat ini Aku lagi berjalan karna hari ini aku sangat bosan. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat ku terpaku melihat nya. Didepan ku ada seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pendek, berwarna ungu gelap dan wajah yang imut yang saat ini mengenakan seragam sekolah. Namanya Sairenji Haruna.

Saat itulah aku memutuskan akan masuk ke sekolah dan belajar sesuatu disana. Aku bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Sainan High School. Pada awalnya aku enggan di terima di sekolah itu, tetapi dengan kemampuan ku sebagai seorang ninja, aku ppun dengan mudah meyakinkan kepala sekolah untuk membiarkan aku masuk ke sokalah itu. Untung kepala sekolah disitu adalah pria cabul.

Semua harus aku lakukan dengan memberinya salinan Novel "Icha Icha Paradise", dan aku pun dengan mudah diterima di sekolah itu. Aku ditempatkan di kelas 1-A dan aku beruntung, gadis itu sekelas dengan ku! Aku pikir Aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Saat itulah aku mengalami sedikit halangan untuk mendapatkannya karena,... ternyata dia juga naksir pada seseorang bernama Yuuki Rito, pemuda yang dikirim ke beberapa sekolah militer karena alasan disiplin. Sesuatu seperti tentang menggali taman bunga, dan hal-hal lain.

Normal POV ...

Saat Naruto memasuki apartermennya, Naruto pun mulai memasuki kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersantai sambil berendam dengan air panas di bak mandi di apartemennya. Pikirannya, sekarang mulai menuju ke kenangan dan pikiran lain saat ia duduk dan berendam. Uap panas sangat pas untuk bersantai. Sanking lelahnya Naruto pun ke tidur karena lelah beraktivitas seharian.

Tanpa Naruto sadari di bak mandi miliknya muncul fenomena aneh, seperti keluarnya aliran listrik dari bak mandi miliknya, dan pada saat itu juga terjedi ledakan kecil dari dalam bak mandi Naruto, yang membuat pemuda itu terbagun dari tidurnya.

"Apa ini!" teriakan Naruto saat ia bergegas duduk di bak mandinya, di mulai menjangkau tangannya mencari sesuatu disitu, hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang lembut namun berisi dalam genggamannya. Sebuah erangan lembut pun terdegar.

"Hmm ... apa pun itu, aku memegang sesuatu yang lembut namun sangat berisi di dalam benda itu. Aku juga merasa sesuatu yang keras dan berdaging menusuk ke telapak tanganku. Dan aku merasa berat badan seseorang di pangkuan ku? 'Ini terasa sangat enak ... '

Uap mulai menghilang, mengungkapkan sosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda di depan Naruto, tangan Naruto tertanam kuat di payudara gadis itu.

"Nani?!" S-sakura-chan? "Teriak Naruto shock, Naruto berpikir bahwa gadis di depannya adalah mantan pacarnya. Ketika pikirannya mulai memperoses apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto mulai panik saat ia memahami apa yang terjadi." Tunggu dulu! Kau sudah mati! Jadi ... AAAAAHHHHHH! Hantu! "Dengan itu, Naruto keluar dari bak mandi dalam sekejap, takut gadis berembut merah muda yang Naruto pikir Hantu itu mantan pacarnya.

"Hmm ... Apa yang salah dengan dia?" pikir gadis berambut merah muda ...

Lima Menit Kemudian ...

Setelah berjalan sekitar apartemennya selama lima menit, Naruto akhirnya mulai tenang untuk pergi memeriksa, apakah dia melihat sesuatu. Berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi, ia merasa tidak melihat sesuatu yang 'hidup'. Naruto memutuskan bahwa itu hanya imajinasinya, Naruto meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Man, kepala ku benar-benar kacau ... Aku berpikir melihat Sakura-chan telanjang di bak mandi dengan ku. Apakah ini pikiran ku yang benar-benar kacau atau cara menunjukkan penyesalan dan menemukan orang lain untuk memberikan kasih sayang pada ku? Terserah ... yang penting Aku harus tidur. "

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda, duduk di tempat tidurnya, yang hanya mengenakan handuk minim.

"Um, aku meminjam handuk Mu, jika kau tidak keberatan!" seru gadis dengan nada ceria.

"NANI?!" teriak Naruto saat ia melompat mundur dengan mimisan di hidungnya. Mendapatkan kembali kesimbagannya, si pirang mantan-shinobi menatap gadis itu dan bertanya, "si-siapa kamu?! k-kau hantu S-sakura-chan atau sesuatu?"

"Aku?" kata gadis itu, "aku Lala!"

"Lala?!" Naruto mempertanyakan.

"Yep! Aku datang dari planet Deviluke!" seru Lala.

"Nani?! Planet Deviluke?!" Naruto shock. "i-itu berarti ... ka-kau Alien!"

"Aku rasa begitu ..." kata Lala dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Kami-sama, mengapa?! Aku pikir kamu akan memberikan aku gadis yang normal, tapi kenapa Kamu memberikan gadis aneh yang mengaku Alien?" gumam Naruto dalam kekalahan.

Tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Lala Berpendapat bahwa Naruto tidak percaya padanya.

"Kamu tidak percaya padaku? Nah, coba kamu lihat ini!" kata Lala dengan cemberut. Membungkuk sedikit, dia meraih belakangnya dan mengangkat handuknya sedikit. Perlahan-lahan berbalik untuk memberikan Naruto pandangan yang ehmm… di bagian bokongnya, dia memperlihatkan ...

"Nani?! Ekor ?!" teriakan Naruto shock, sedikit darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Lihat manusia tidak memiliki ekor seperti ini, kan?" tanya Lala seksi.

"Sudah cukup, aku percaya padamu Lala, tapi tolong tutupi bokongmu?" Naruto berteriak stres. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aww ... Kau begitu lucu ketika kau memerah!" seru Lala, blush sedikit pada pipinya sendiri.

"Ok, Aku punya pertanyaan untuk mu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di bak mandi ku?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena aku menggunakan ini" kata Lala, memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk menunjukkan Naruto gelang aneh yang dikenakannya. "Ini adalah 'Pyon Pyon-lusi-kun! I made it! Hal ini memungkinkan aku untuk warp jarak pendek, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol dimana aku mendarat ..."

"Warp?!" tanya Naruto. "Kedengarannya mirip seperti Hiraishin no jutsu ... "

"Yep! Aku gunakan sementara saat aku berada di pesawat ruang angkasa, dan akhirnya aku warping ke dalam bak mandi mu!" kata Lala.

"Dari sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa? apa yang terjadi denganmu Lala ...?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dikejar-kejar. Aku pikir akan aman di bumi, tapi pengejar ku mengikuti aku. Mereka hampir mendapatku, tapi aku menggunakan gelang ku untuk menjauh ..." Lala menyatakan.

Naruto berdiri di sana menatapnya, akan lebih dari apa yang telah terjadi sejauh malam itu. 'Ok! Jadi dia alien yang memiliki rambut merah muda dan mata hijau ... mengingatkan aku pada Sakura-chan ... tapi kemudian, dia memiliki ekor, Kami-sama! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Meskipun, dia membitahu aku tentang bahwa dia seorang alien ... itu adalah sesuatu yang Anda ingin katakan dengan suara keras untuk semua orang! Tapi, aku tidak mau semua orang tahu bahwa di seorang alien, aku? Mungkin aku harus menceritakan tentang ku ...? '

"Um, Lala? Aku um ..." Naruto mulai berbicara sebelum teriakan dari luar jendela memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Lala-sama! Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" datang teriakan dari luar. Hal berikutnya Naruto tahu, benda aneh kecil seperti boneka berwarna putih memiliki sayap kelelawar dan mata swirly, terbang melalui jendela nya.

"Apa-apa itu!" teriak Naruto, dengan shock sekali lagi.

"Peke! Kau kabur juga!" seru Lala sambil memluk benda tadi yang bernama Peke.

"Ha'i! Saya beruntung, pesawat masih berada di atmosfer bumi!" Peke menjawab. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menunjuk Naruto dan bertanya dengan santainya. "Lala-sama, siapa manusia aneh itu? Dia tampak seperti seorang Dobe!" kata peke sambil menekan kata 'Dobe'

'DOBE?! APA? ' pikir Naruto dalam kemarahan.

"Dia orang yang tinggal di sini." Lala menjawab. "Sekarang aku teringat sesuatau, aku belum tahu siapa nama Kamu."

"Hehehe ..Namaku Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dan meperlihatkan senyum khasnya.

"Oh! Dan ini Peke! Dia seorang 'All-Purpose Kostum Robot' yang aku ciptakan!" kata Lala sambil memegang robot kecil itu.

"Robot Costume?" Naruto barusan mau bertanya sebelum Lala melepas handuknya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar telanjang. Hal ini tentu saja menyebabkan Naruto mimisan sekali lagi, sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya pingsan. Ketika ia sadar, ia bertemu dengan sebuah adegan yang menarik. Robot itu dalam proses transformasi, tentakel kain mencengkeram gadis itu di daerah yang sangat sensitif menyebabkan dia mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Dalam sekejap, dia berpakaian lengkap. Sekarang dia memakai pakaian berupa, gaun putih dan ungu sangat ketat dan topi aneh yang memiliki sayap kelelawar dan tampak seperti mata swirly sama seperti robot tadi. Tentu saja, ekornya berada di tempat terbuka, di mana semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"Lala-sama, apa ini tidak terlalu ketat, kan?" tanya robot.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sangat nyaman. Tanpa Kamu, aku tidak akan punya apa-apa untuk dipakai!" seru Lala.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, Lala-sama?" tanya Peke.

"Hmm ... Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan memikirkan sesuatu!" Lala berkata dengan nada senang.

Entah dari mana, dua orang berpakaian jas hitam dan kacamata hitam melompat melalui jendela dan meraih Lala.

"Akhirnya, kami mendapatkan Anda! Anda begitu merepotkan!" kata Indung No 1.

"Kita harus mengikatnya sehingga dia tidak bisa lolos lagi ... jadi merepotkan." kata Indung No 2.

"Astaga ... dua orang ini terdegar seperti Shikamaru ..." gumam Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Lala sambil berusaha melawan para penculiknya.

"Anda akan pergi dengan kami!" Goon No.1 mengatakan.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Lala menjerit.

'Sial! Siapa yang akan berpikir aku akan lari suatu seperti ini di dunia lain! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! " pikir Naruto saat ia menyelinap di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan kantong senjatanya. Diam-diam menyelinap ke kursinya, dia menyelinap ke celana oranye dan diikat di kantongnya. Sekarang aku siap untuk pertempuran, Naruto berseru,

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!"

"Oh? Sebuah Manusia! Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" kata Indung No 2.

"Lepaskan Dia, atau aku AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" teriak Naruto, chakra Kyuubi mulai keluar, matanya berkedip dan berubah dari biru menjadi merah dan kembali lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mahluk bumi ini. Dia mempunyai kekuatan aneh yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya." Kata Indung No 1.

"Ya kita harus menyingkirkan mahluk bumi ini sebelum dia mengganggu lagi." Goon No 2 berkata.

Dua alien tadi merasa sakit dibagian perutnya, Naruto meniju perut dua alien tadi. Dalam sekejap, dua alien terlempar ke dinding oleh pukulan keras Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" teriak Naruto saat ia meraih tangan Lala, menbawahnya keluar melalui jendela dan ke atap di dekatnya.

Naruto dan Lala melesat melintasi atap, seperti shinobi. Rasanya bagus dia, untuk dapat menggunakan keterampilannya lagi. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa mereka di perhatikan dari bawah oleh seorang gadis.

"Uzumaki-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan ...?" bisik Sairenji Haruna saat dia melihat Naruto dan Lala melompat di atap.

Kedua orang itu berlari melintasi atap lalu dan mereka melompat ke tanah. Mereka terus berlari sampai mereka berhasil ke taman. Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti karena mereka cukup jauh dari apartemennya, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar terbang di atas kepala mereka, dan mendarat di depan mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur, mahluk bumi!" kesal Indung No 1.

'Astaga! Orang-orang ini seperti Shikamaru dengan kekuatan seperti Tsunade-baa-chan! " pikir Naruto shock. Naruto berkata, " Jangan dekat-dekat, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Lala-sama ... Berhentilah mencoba untuk kabur dari rumah!" mohon Indung No 2.

"Aku tidak mau!" kata Lala dengan nada serius.

"Itu benar! Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan, Dattebayo!" seru Naruto.

Entah dari mana, cahaya terang dari atas menerangi daerah itu. Mendongak ke atas untuk melihat dari mana asal cahaya itu, Naruto melihat sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa raksasa, yang tampak mirip seperti di film yang pernah Naruto tonton di Tv. Sebuah sinar hijau melesat keluar dari pesawat ruang angkasa itu, dan langsung di depan dia, menyebabkan dia melompat kembali. Cahaya itu mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Pria yang mengenakan Armor tubuh.

"Lala-sama! Menjauh dari manusia lemah itu dan kembalilah ke rumah dengan kami." kata orang baru datang itu.

"Aku Tidak mau pulang, Zastin! Aku tidak peduli jika Aku penggantinya! Aku muak dan lelah karena harus memenuhi kandidat calon suami!" teriak Lala.

"Anda pulang bersama kami sekarang, apakah Anda suka atau tidak!" kata Zastin dingin. "Menjauh dari Lala-sama, mahluk bumi, atau kau akan mencicipi pedang saya!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Jika Kau ingin mengambil Lala kalian harus melalui aku dulu!" teriak Naruto dengan marah.

"Keberanian adalah sifat mulia, tapi begitu juga kau akan menyerah ... Kau tidak bisa menang melawan kami, jadi menyerah!" kata Zastin.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian!" teriak Naruto. Merogoh kantongnya, Naruto menarik keluar dua kunai dan memasuki sikap bertahan.

"Sangat baik ... hanya saja jagan mengeluh ketika Anda terluka." Zastin menjawab. Suara besi bertemu besi bergema di udara. Zestin menatap lawannya untuk melihat apakah ia menyebabkan kerusakan pada lawannya, tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat anak itu, anak itu tidak terluka, setelah menahan serangannya dengan salah satu pisau nya. Setelah memberikan energi pada pendangnya, tapi Zastin kembali dikejutkan adalah melihat reaksi Naruto itu bukannya takut malah Naruto teseyum wajahnya.

"Haha! Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan lebih banyak kunai, atau kunai ku akan rusak semua!" kata Naruto dengan senyum sombong. "Mari kita lihat bagaimana Anda menangani hal ini!" "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sepuluh klon Naruto muncul, mengelilingi Zastin.

"Tipuan macam apa ini?" teriak Zastin dalam ketakutan.

"Ninjutsu ..." kata Naruto dengan nada datar. "serang dengan shuriken dari segala Arah!" klon Naruto melemparkan shuriken menujuh ke Zastin dari sekelilingnya. Pertahanan sebagian besar dari mereka, hanya beberapa berhasil melewatinya, memberikan goresan pada baju besinya.

"Aku baju ini baru saja dipoles!" teriak Zastin, kemarahan jelas di wajahnya. "Die!" sekali lagi Zanstin menyerang Naruto, hanya untuk satu ia memukul klon Naruto dan klon Naruto pun menjadi kepulan asap. Membuat Zastin lebih marah, Zastin menyerang sisa klon, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa anak itu tidak ada tempat itu.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Naruto dari atas pohon. Kata Ninja pirang berdiri diatas cabang pohon, bermain-main dengan kunai tiga cabang dan tampak bosan.

"Apa?" Zastin berteriak kagum! "Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?!

"Haha! Itu rahasia!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau salah satu dari kami, kan? alien dari planet lain!" kata Zastin.

"Nani?! Aku bukan dari luar angkasa! Aku sudah tinggal di bumi selama hidupku! Ini hanya kemampuan saya ! " kata Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mahluk bumi! Mari kita selesaikan ini!" mengumumkan Zastin saat ia berlari dan melompat ke atas pohon, bersiap untuk memotong Naruto dengan pedangnya. Dengan satu tebasan membuat Naruto harus melompat kebelakang.

"Ya, ayo kita akhiri ini!" kata Naruto sambil memegang telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Terciptalah gumpalan energi berwarna biru mulai mengitari telapak tangannya sampai berbentuk seperti bola yang berputar.

"Hahaha...Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau akan memukul ku dengan itu?" tertawa Zastin saat ia melihat bola biru yang berputar ditangan Naruto.

"Yap! Aku akan menunjukkan salah satu teknik utama ayahku, Rasengan! Tapi pertama-tama saya akan menunjukkan langkah yang membuatnya terkenal!" teriak Naruto saat ia melemparkan tiga cabang kunai ke Zastin, Naruto pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata meningalkan kilatan kuning sebelum muncul kembali tepat di depan Zastin. "Rasengan!" Dengan kekuatan besar itu, Zastin terlempar kebelakang, dan berputar sampai dia menghantam dinding batu bata di belakang nya.

"Zastin-sama!" teriak dua alien yang menyaksikan pertarungan tadi.

"Aku akan mengurus kalian kedua!" teriak Lala sambil menarik keluar benda yang mirip seperti sebuah ponsel. "Transmit!"

Entah dari mana cahaya merah muda keluar dari perangkat ponsel yang digengam Lala dan gurita seperti robot besar muncul.

"GoGo Vacuum-kun!" kata Lala. "Hisap mereka!"

Lubang di depan robot itu pun terbuka, dan robot yang mirip seperti gurita pun mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Sebuah tekanan besar tercipta, dan mengisap segala sesuatu dan apa pun ke dalamnya. Dua alien itu langsung tertangkap, diikuti oleh Zastin. Meskipun pekerjaan robot sudah berakhir, robot itu terus menghisap semua benda yang ada ditempat itu, kekuatan vakum itu semakin kuat dan kuat. Pada titik ini, Naruto kehilangan tinjakan, karena kekuatan hisap robot itu terlalu besar untuk chakra Naruto untuk terus melawan, dan segera tersedot ke udara,

"Kuso! Lala matikan robot itu atau robot itu menghisap segalanya!" teriak Naruto.

"Hemm...Bagaimana cara mematikannya?" Lala bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sial!" Naruto mengutuk karena ia tersedot kepalanya lebih dulu tersedot ke nozel vakum, dan terjebak dalam pipa. Beberapa detik kemudian, robot kepanasan dan meledak ...

Hari berikutnya ...

"Sial ' Kemarin! aku terhisap oleh robot aneh itu!" Naruto mengutuk robot itu. "Gadis itu! Jika aku tahu ia memiliki sebuah robot yang bisa melakukan itu, aku akan meninggalkan dia sendiri, dan menyelamatkan diri dari semua masalah itu. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal lain lagi seperti tadi malam. Alien Sial! "

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-kun!" terdengar suara sapaan dari seseornag. Ia adalah Sairenji Haruna, satu-satunya gadis yang mencuri hati Naruto sejak kematian Sakura didunianya sana.

"Ohayo, Sairenji!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum foxy menghiasi wajahnya.

"Um, Kemarin, saya ..." kata Haruna dengan blush on di wajahnya karena melihat senyum Naruto.

"Sekarang adalah kesempatan ku menyatakan cinta ku pada Sairenji! ' pikir Naruto.

"Uh, Sairenji? Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Kamu tentang sesuatu? Aku tidak benar-benar ingin untuk memikirkan tentang kemarin." tanya Naruto.

"yakin!" Haruna mengatakan, sedikit terkejut.

"Aku, eh ..." mulai Naruto. Dia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya, seperti Hinata. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada gadis yang muncul di antara dia dan Haruna. "... Sejak aku melihat Kamu, aku benar-benar menyukai mu! Apakah Kamu mau kencan dengan saya, please?" "Aku melakukannya! Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu begitu sulit bagi ku untuk mengatakan bahwa! ' Melihat ke depan, ia melihat satu orang yang tidak pernah ia harapkan di depannya. 'Lala?!'

"Aww! Kau berpikir hal yang sama dengan ku! Itu bagus!

'Sial!' pikir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah!" seru Lala sambil memeluk Naruto erat di leher nya.

"Nani?!" teriak Naruto. "Kenapa kau ... dan kenapa aku harus harus MENIKAH dengan mu?!"

"KENAPA AKU!" teriak Naruto ke udara pagi ...

* * *

**Akhirnya fanfic pertama saya selesai juga hehehe... maaf kalo bahasa dan kalimatnya kurang tepat...**

**Nama nya juga Author baru jadi pasti begini...**

**Mohon review nya...**

**Saya menerima baik kritik, saran, hina'an, dan cacian**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02...

Saat pagi hari, sehari setelah insiden pada hari itu, Naruto masih tidur pulas di ranjang empuk miliknya. Seluruh malam itu penuh dengan mimpi buruk yang mengerikan dari masa lalunya. Entah dimana, ia menempel ke sumber dari kehangatan, yang kebetulan adalah gadis berambut merah muda yang menyelinap ke tempat tidurnya pada tengah malam.

"Tidak! Sakura-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" gumam Naruto, air mata mengalir dari mata nya yang masih tertutup.

Ia menggumam lembut, ditambah dengan tremor Naruto, gadis itu atau Lala pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Bingung, Lala memandang tubuh Naruto yang gemetar dengan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi! tolong jaganlah mati!" Naruto bergumam lagi, mengencangkan cengkeraman nya pada Lala.

'Dia bermimpi tentang apa? Dan siapa Sakura? Dia terus mengatakan nama itu berulang-ulang ... apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto ...? ' pikir Lala sambil memandang Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Tolonglah jangan pergi, jangan tingalkan aku sendiri lagi Sakura-chan ..." kata Naruto dalam tidurnya. Cengkeramannya pun semakin kuat dan ia mempindahkan kepalanya di depan Lala, bibir mereka hanya beberapa centi terpisah.

"Naruto?" bisik Lala, rona merah menyebar di pipinya. Dalam sekejap, bibir Naruto berada pada bibir Lala yang lembut, namun ciuman yang bergairah. Kaget pada awalnya, Lala mulai tenang dan mulai menikmati ciuman mereka, perasaan senang, dan cinta pun mengalir melalui tubuhnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat dan mereka akhirnya berhenti, sehingga Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

Membuka matanya, ia bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata hijau menatap nya. Rambut merah muda membingkai di wajahnya. Masih berpikir dia bermimpi, Naruto mengusap tangannya ke bawah punggungnya yang telanjang sampai ia mencapai sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada. Sebuah ekor. Matanya melebar kaget.

"Uwaa! L-lala?!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" seru Lala dengan nada ceria. wajahnya pun masih memerah, karena pikirannya kembali berputar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku, dan kenapa kau telanjang?" Teriak Naruto. Tangannya menutupi hidungnya untuk menghentikan mimisan yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan Mu, Naruto!" Kata Lala. "Aku pikir itu normal di bumi untuk hidup bersama-sama ketika Anda bertunagan?"

"TUNAGAN?!" teriak Naruto. "Apa maksudmu bertunagan?!"

"Yah, um ..." Lala mulai sebelum sesuatu yang diluar menarik perhatian mereka.

"Berarti, Kau secara hukum bertunangan dengan Lala-sama oleh hukum Devilukian." kata Zastin saat ia melangkah melalui jendela ke tempat tidur. "Ketika Kau meraba-raba payudara Lala-sama keluar dari cinta, Kau mengakui keinginan Kau untuk menikah dengan Lala-sama, di mana dia telah syukur diterima. Ditambah dengan Kau memenangkan pertarungan kita, Kau telah menyelesaikan prosedur pertunagan, dinyatakan oleh hukum Deviluke."

"Nani?!" teriak Naruto shock. "Ini semua salah paham!"

"Apa maksudmu, 'kesalah pahaman'?" geram Zastin sambil menarik keluar pedangnya dan menunjukkan pada leher Naruto.

"a-apa!" kata Naruto dengan nada ketakutan.

"Itulah yang aku pikir." kata Zastin sambil menyeringai.

"Zastin! Naruto bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" kata Lala. "Bukankah itu benar, Naruto?"

"Ya!" Naruto berkata dengan nada tidak membenarkan. "Hanya kalau dia tahu ... '

"Ok! Karena kita semua pada pemikiran yang sama, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk melakukan aktivitas kalian sendiri." kata Zastin. Berbalik dia melewati jendela dan menghilang dalam sinar hijau.

"Wah! Terima kasih Kami-sama dia sudah pergi!" gumam Naruto sambil memandang Lala, yang memiliki senyum cerah di wajahnya. 'Astaga! Apa yang telah aku lakukan? '

"Oh ... Naruto" kata Lala dengan suara lemah, "Aku sangat senang, aku bisa menciummu!"

"Tunggu, ap-"

Sebelum Naruto bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulutnya ditutupi dengan bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu. Naruto membeku shock, Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman itu berakhir, meninggalkan Naruto yang memerah dan Lala juga memerah.

"Itu ciuman resmi pertama ku! Yang tadi sebelumnya tidak dihitung karena kau sedang tidur!" Kata Lala senang.

"Kau menciumku saat aku tertidur?!" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, karena kau yang duluan menciumku." Lala menjawab sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "yang mengingatkan ku, siapa itu 'Sakura'? Kau tidur sambil bergumam, dan kau terus menyebut nama itu."

"Jadi kau mendengar ku bergumam, ya? Maaf tentang itu ..." kata Naruto. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahas tentang dia ... itu agak sulit untuk dikatakan."

"Aku mengerti ... dia pasti penting bagi mu." kata Lala secara serius.

"Ya. Bahwa dia adalah ..." kata Naruto, air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Haha ... kalau dia tahu aku begini, dia tidak ingin aku menangis, dan harus melanjutkan hidup aku. Entah itu, atau dia akan memukul ku jika selalu merenung dan bersedih!"

"Hehe! Naruto, kau begitu lucu!" tawa Lala di pernyataan Naruto.

"Ha! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Tunggu dulu !" seru Naruto. seringai nakal muncul diwajahnya.

"Oooh! Aku suka hal semacam itu!" kata Lala sambil tersenyum. Sedikit dia tahu kesamaan dalam kepribadian nya dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang lain.

"Mungkin aku akan menarik satu perhatian di sekolah hari ini!" kata Naruto, seringainya semakin lebar, batin iblisnya membuat jalan ke permukaan. "Itu Mengingatkan Aku! jam berapa sekarang ya?" Melihat jam, ia kembali menyadari bahwa ia hanya memiliki sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke sekolah.

"Apa ada yang salah, Naruto?" tanya Lala kebingungan melihat ekpresi Naruto.

"Kuso! Aku akan terlambat, dattebayo!" teriak Naruto dan ia mulai berlari di sekitar ruangan, dan berpakaian dalam sekejap. Melompat ke pintu, Naruto memanggil Lala, "Sampai ketemu nanti! Dan AMBIL BEBERAPA BAJU LALU PAKAILAH!" Dan Naruto pun menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan pusaran daun, ia pergi ...

Tujuh Menit Kemudian di Sainan High School ...

Setelah berlari pada kecepatan yang sangat cepat, Naruto tiba di sekolah dalam beberapa menit yang masih tersisah. Duduk di kursi, ia mulai merenungkan kejahilan terbarunya.

"Hmm ... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku akan menggunakan Oiroke no Jutsu, tapi pasti aku akan di tendang oleh semua gadis, terutama yang lucu gadis pemalu, Kotegawa Yui, tahu aku berada di belakangnya! Plus, Haruna-chan akan berpikir bahwa aku lelaki hentai! Hmm ... mungkin cara lama bisa, teknik ledakan! menaruh peledak di atasnya kaleng cat, dan BOOM! Ulangan Instan! Ya itulah satu kejahilan untuk hari ini! Kukukukukukuku! ' pikir Naruto dengan seringai jahat. Membuat Kage Bunshin, dia mengirimkan klon keluar untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor, karena dia rileks untuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan Lala? Entah bagaimana, kita bisa bertunagan, meskipun aku tidak ingat kapan aku melamarnya atau memberikan sebuah cincin, atau sesuatu seperti itu! Apa yang dimaksud dengan itu?! Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan Haruna-chan?! Aku akhirnya menemukan seorang gadis dan aku bisa melihat diriku dengannya, dan semua omong kosong ini datang! Apapun, aku akan bekerja supaya ini berakhir, dan aku dan Haruna-chan akan hidup bahagia selamanya! Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan mambo horisontal! '

Gertakan dari pikirannya, Naruto mendongak untuk melihat Haruna berbicara dengan kedua temannya, Risa dan Mio. Mereka berbisik-bisik dengan cara rahasia, dan tentu saja Naruto memutuskan untuk mendengarkan.

"Jadi Haruna, siapa yang kamu suka?" tanya gadis berambut hitam, memakai kacamata gadis itu bernama, Mio.

"Yah, aku uh ..." gumam Haruna, dan rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih suka dengan Rito?!" kata Risa, gadis berambut pirang. "Ada banyak orang yang lebih baik dari orang itu! Pilihlah Naruto, misalnya. Dia tinggi, mendapat semi-panjang, rambut runcing pirang, mata biru, kumis-seperti tanda di pipinya yang menambah kesan lucu, kepribadian yang besar, tubuh seorang atletis, dan memiliki atmosfer misteri di sekelilingnya! Plus, aku mendengar dia benar-benar menyukai Mu! Dia sempurna! "

"Yah, um ..." kata Haruna sambil melihat ke arah Naruto, dan tak disangkan Naruto juga menatap nya. Ini menyebabkan gadis itu memerah bahkan lebih.

"Ayolah Haruna! Beri dia kesempatan!" seru Risa. "Jika tidak, aku yakin sekali akan membawanya! Dia mungkin sedikit konyol, tapi aku yakin dia adalah orang yang hebat!"

"Ya Haruna! Ayo lakukan!" kata Mio dengan bersorak.

"M-mungkin aku akan!" kata Haruna.

Mendengar semua yang ia butuhkan untuk mendapat Haruna, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis-gadis ke arah lain, senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya. 'Hehe! Naruto, Kau rupanya masih punya sentuhan! '

"Oh, tutup mulut mu anak nakal!" teriak Kyuubi dari dalam kandangnya. "Kau memberi Ku sakit kepala dengan pikiran kau tentang gadis berambut ungu itu!"

'Diam kau, Rubah sialan!'

"Grrr! Beraninya kau bocah! Kalau bukan segel sialan ini, aku akan membunuhmu!" geram Kyuubi. "Pertanyaan ku adalah, apa yang akan Kau lakukan tentang gadis berambut merah muda itu?"

'Sakura sudah mati, keparat! " teriak Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak berbicara tentang gadis yang lemah, aku berbicara tentang yang baru saja kau temukan! Dia tampaknya kuat, dan akan menanggung kit yang kuat!" kata Kyuubi dengan nada kesal. "Aku juga menyukai nya, bahwa kenyataan gadis itu memiliki ekor! Dia akan menjadi pasangan yang baik!"

"Diam, Kau rubah sesat! Apakah itu semua yang Kau pikirkan, menghancurkan dunia dan seks? '

"Kau tahu aku terlalu baik. Aku masih mengatakan bahwa Kau harus mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini Kau mendapat diri mu ke dalamnya. Ini hanya sekali dan kesempatan seumur hidup. Jangan biarkan kesempatan ini hilang ..." kata Kyuubi sebelum memutuskan kontak dengan Naruto.

'Kyuubi-teme! Aku akan membuat mu menyesal suatu hari nanti! " pikir Naruto ...

Waktu berlalu dan hampir waktu makan siang. Naruto duduk menunggu pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuat rencananya ke dalam tindakan. Merunduk ke bawah mejanya, dia membuat handsign tepat dan meledakkan tag peledak, menghambur cat oranye terang ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya sedikit yang bisa melarikan diri dari cat milik Naruto, tetapi orang-orang yang terkena tampak seperti terkena jus jeruk, dengan cara kulit mereka hampir bersinar oranye. Itu adalah pemandangan yang menarik untuk dilihat.

"Buahahahahaha! Kalian terlihat seperti sekelompok jeruk! Hahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa sangat keras sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa begitu keras.

"Hihihi... Uzumaki-kun? Apakah kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Haruna dengan tawa. Dia adalah salah satu yang beruntung yang tidak terkena cat.

"Eh, mungkin aku, Mungkin juga tidak." kata Naruto santai sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hah! Uzumaki! menjahili tidak diperbolehkan di sekolah!" teriak Yui, rambut biasanya berwarna hitamnya sekarang berwarna oranye neon.

"Oh, ayolah, Kotegawa! Itu hanya lelucon yang berbahaya! Ditambah lagi, aku harus mengatakan, Kau terlihat cukup bagus mengenakan pakaian dan rambut berwarna oranye, Yui-chan!" kata Naruto dengan mengedipkan mata dan menyeringai.

"Di-diam!" Yui mengatakan sementara blush tersebar di pipinya. Melirik keluar dari sudut matanya, ia menatap si pirang, menyebabkan wajahnya makin memerah.

"Jangan khawatir Kotegawa. Cat pada dasarnya terbuat dari air, sehingga menghilang kan nya sangat mudah. Dan Aku tidak menjahili, aku cuma membuat lelucon, bukannya itu hal yang bagus untuk membuat orang tertawa!" Kata Naruto. "Aku menyelamatkan mereka karena mereka orang yang aku tidak suka."

"Jangan biarkan aku melihat mu melakukan sesuatu seperti ini lagi, jagan pernah lagi!" teriak Yui, berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Ya Bu!" hormat Naruto sambil mengejek. Dengan itu, Naruto kembali ke kursinya dan duduk.

Sisa kelas dihabiskan untuk membersihkan cat tadi, dan Naruto dipaksa melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaannya oleh Yui. sampai tiba waktunya makan siang, dan kelas pun mulai berbaris keluar dari ruangan. Naruto berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan membuka tasnya untuk mengambil makan siangnya. Mencari di dalamnya, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

'Sial! Aku lupa membawa makan siang! Itu semua gara-gara peristiwa pagi ini membuat ku lupa untuk membawa nya Sialan! ' pikir Naruto dalam kemarahan. Mendengar langkah kaki berlari menyusuri lorong, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu, untuk melihat temannya Saruyama berhenti.

"Naruto!" seru Saruyama. "Ada seorang gadis cantik di sini mencarimu!"

"Terima kasih ketsu no Saru! dan siapa yang mencariku !" kata Naruto, kesal.

"Ya ampun Naruto! Apa masalahmu?" tanya Saruyama.

"Lupakan saja, Saruyama. Aku sekarang memiliki banyak tekanan belakagan ini." kata Naruto.

"Oke, baiklah." jawab Saruyama.

Di bagian aula seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat indah yang mengenakan kostum aneh (seperti cosplay) berjalan melalui para siswa yang ada disitu. Semua siwa laki-laki dari semua kelas berjajar di dinding, hati, mata mereka dan ngiler keluar dari mulut mereka yang terbuka karena melihat betapa cantik dan sexy nya gadis itu.

"Whoa! Lihatlah pakaian itu!" kata seorang pria.

"Cosplay?" tanya yang lain.

"Siapa yang peduli!" seru beberapa siswa lainnya. "Dia benar-benar sexy!"

Hal ini terus berlanjut sepanjang jalan menyusuri lorong koridor, dengan gadis itu berteriak nama Naruto.

"Naruto! Dimana kau?" seru Lala. "Ayo keluar, keluarlah, dimanapun Kau berada!"

Berjalan menuruni tangga Naruto, dan diikuti oleh Saruyama. Saat melihat sesuatu mata Naruto melebar kaget saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda mengenakan pakaian aneh.

"Lala!" teriak Naruto. "Mengapa kau di sini?"

"Oh! Naruto! akhirnya Aku menemukanmu! "Seru Lala sambil menarik keluar sebuah bento." Aku membawa kan ini untuk mu! "

"Eh, terima kasih, Lala." kata Naruto sambil menerima kotak bento miliknya.

"Uh Naruto, siapa Dia?" tanya Saruyama. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Dia?"

"Ba-baiklah, um ..." Naruto tergagap karena malu.

"Aku?" tanya Lala sebelum menyambar dan memeluk lengan Naruto. "Aku tunagan Naruto!"

"Nani?!" kata seluruh siswa-siswa yang marah dan mulai berkumpul di sekitar situ.

"Naruto, Kau ... Kau memiliki Haruna-chan dan ..." kata Saruyama shock dan marah.

"Tidak! Ini semua adalah kesalah pahaman besar!" kata Naruto dalam ketakutan. "Dia hanya bercanda!"

"Naruto ... kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan kami berbagi ciuman penuh gairah ..." kata Lala dengan suara sedih. "Itu semua bohong?"

"Bu-bukan begitu aku...!" Naruto tergagap.

"NA-RU-TO! Jika aku bukan teman terbaik mu, aku akan menendang pantat mu sekarang!" teriak Saruyama dalam kemarahan. "Beraninya kau mendapatkan gadis cantik seperti itu di depanku!"

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa, tapi melihat orang itu dengan gadis seperti itu membuat saya gila!" kata seorang pria dengan mata merah menyala yang jahat seperti iblis.

"Yah! orang seperti dia seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan berada di sekitar seorang gadis cantik seperti itu!" teriak pria kedua. "Ayo kita tendang pantatnya!"

"Tangkap dia!" teriak pria ketiga.

"Oh, sial!" teriak Naruto saat ia meraih tangan Lala dan berlari menyusuri lorong dengan kecepatan Ninja.

"Naruto! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" teriak Saruyama sebagai kelompok mengejar. "Kau tidak boleh mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik seperti Lala!"

"Naruto? Mengapa mereka semua begitu marah?" tanya Lala dengan nada lucu.

"Karena kau!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari lebih cepat.

Naruto terus menyeret Lala sepanjang jalan menyusuri lorong, sampai mereka berlari ke jalan buntu dan tidak dapat melarikan diri.

"Oh sial! jalan buntu!" teriak Naruto. "Lala lakukan sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?" tanya Lala, bingung.

"Yeah! Kau memiliki benda warp? Apa nama benda itu warp-kun?" tanya Naruto dengan punggung menempel ke dinding. Kelompok pengejar Naruto dan Lala mulai mendekati posisi mereka. 'Siapa yang akan berpikir aku akan membutuhkan Hiraishin sementara aku masih di sekolah di sekolah?'

"Oh? Maksudmu Pyon Pyon-Warp-kun?" tanya Lala.

"Ya! Itu! Gunakanlah cepat!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku akan mengunakannnya, tapi karena aku akan menikah denganmu, aku bisa mulai hidup dengan mu, kan?" tanya Lala dengan blush.

"Nani?!" Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan ku! "Teriak Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggunakannya!" kata Lala dengan wajah cemberut.

Sambil menatap massa, yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya, Naruto mulai panik, "Oke! Oke! Kau bisa hidup dengan ku! Hanya saja bawah aku keluar dari sini!"

"Ini adalah janji!" kata Lala sambil tersenyum. Mengambil sebuah ponsel Deal, dan ia mengunakannya untuk memanggil gelangnya. Meraih tangan Naruto, dia mengaktifkan gelang itu, dan membuat mereka berdua menghilang dalam sekejap.

Kelompok tadi berhenti dalam kebingungan. Anak dan gadis sexy tadi menghilang, meninggalka seragam dan pakaian mereka yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Nani? Kemana mereka pergi?" "Kata seorang pria." Mereka berdua menghilang! "

Di tempat lain ...

"Dimana aku?" tanya Naruto. Keduanya terjebak di tempat yang gelap, dan tempat itu sangat sempit. "Aku pikir aku merasa berat. Dan apa yang ada di atasku? Ini sangat lembut dan hangat."

"Mmmm ... hentikan Naruto." Lala mengerang sebagai lutut Naruto menggosok antara kedua kakinya. "Aku tidak tahu ini dimana? Benda ini digunakan saat keadaan darurat, jadi aku tidak bisa memilih lokasi."

Dengan ledakan dan kepulan asap, dua orang itu pun terjatuh dari loker yang tampaknya menjadi ruang ganti. Mereka benar-benar telanjang, dengan posisi ehmm... Lala diatas Naruto.

"..Ehh.." Kata Naruto shock. "Nani?! Mengapa kita telanjang?"

"Oh, itu benar! Warp-kun hanya bisa mengangkut mahluk hidup!" jawab Lala.

"Bagus ..." gumam Naruto dengan nada kesal. Naruto duduk di sana selama beberapa saat sampai dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Memutar kepalanya gemetar, dia melihat Haruna menatap mereka dengan shock.

"Ehh!" tariak Haruna saat melihat Naruto dan Lala yang berada di depannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan seperti itu di dalam ruang ganti?"

"Ahhhh! Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini hanya kesalah pahaman besar! Ini tidak seperti apa! yang kau pikirkan Haruna" teriak Naruto dalam ketakutan, dan mulai melangkah lebih dekat ke Haruna.

"Pe-Pergi dariku!" teriak Haruna sambil memukul Naruto sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Nande?!" teriak Naruto saat ia jatuh ke tanah.

Kemudian: Apartment Naruto ...

Setelah hari yang panjang di sekolah, Naruto kembali ke rumahnya, dengan Lala mengikuti di belakangnya. Membuka pintu, Naruto bertemu dengan kejutan lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" teriak Naruto pada tamunya.

"Aku datang untuk bertemu orang tua mu." kata Zastin. "By the way, di mana mereka?"

"Aku tinggal sendirian, teme!" teriak Naruto dalam kemarahan.

"Kenapa begitu, Naruto?" tanya Lala.

"Aku yatim piatu." kata Naruto. Kesedihan terpapang ke wajah nya yang biasanya selalu tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti ..." kata Zastin simpati. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan keluarga mu yang lain?" tanya Zastin.

"Aku tak punya ..." kata Naruto. "Semua orang ku sudah meninggal. Aku yang terakhir."

"Bagaimana dengan pengasuh mu?" tanya Lala. "Mereka seharusnya mengurus kau ketika tidak ada orang lain yang tersisa."

"Kakek ku juga sudah meninggal. Terakhir Aku bertemu dengannya empat tahun yang lalu dan dia meninggal dua bulan lalu." kata Naruto dengan sedih. "Lucunya, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia menjadi pengasuh ku sampai setelah dia meninggal."

"Maafkan aku. Kami tidak tahu." kata Lala. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seperti kau bilang tadi, kau tidak tahu." Naruto menjawab sambil terseyum kecil.

Melihat simpati datang di wajah Lala sebelum dia ke pemikiran berpose. Setelah beberapa menit, dia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Aku tahu, aku akan memberimu sebuah keluarga!" serunya gembira terpampang di wajah Lala. Pernyataan ini menyebabkan rahang Naruto, serta Zastin, turun ke lantai karena shock. "Dengan cara kita menikah!"

'Oh sial! Dia mengatakan seperti itu! Dia juga seburuk Shion! ' pikir Naruto.

"L-Lala-sama ..." Zastin tergagap, tidak mampu memahami apa yang ia katakan.

"Uh, Lala? Apakah kau tahu apa yang kau katakan?! Apa yang kau katakan memerlukan itu?!" tanya Naruto.

"Yeah! Ketika kita menikah, kau akan memiliki keluarga baru! Akan ada aku, Papa, dan saudara ku, ditambah semua orang yang akan melayani mu ketika kau menjadi raja Deviluke!" kata Lala dengan cara blak-blakan.

"Oh! Terima kasih Kami-sama! Haa... Aku pikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sama di pikiranku!" Naruto mengatakan saat bernapas lega. "Aku pikir Zastin memikirkan hal yang sama seperti ku, juga."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Lala dengan cemberut.

"U-uh, b-baik, u-um ..."Naruto tergagap dengan blush.

"Aku percaya apa yang Uzumaki-dono coba katakan adalah bahwa, ia berpikir Kau bersedia untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya." kata Zastin dengan nada formal, tetapi blush muncul di wajahnya membuktikan bahwa pikirannya juga sama dengan Naruto.

"Oh? Yah, aku akan melakukannya juga!" seru Lala saat ia menerkam ninja pirang favorite kita sekali lagi. Dan menyebabkan wajah Naruto pucat, pikiran nya tentang kalo Haruna akan berpikir ketika ia melihat bayi berambut pirang dan merah muda, dan menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana.

"Lala-sama! Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara menciptakan anak-anak?!" tanya Zastin, berharap ia tidak harus memberikan 'burung masuk ke sarang lebah' pada penjelasan nya.

"Yeah! Ketika ibu dan ayah saling mencintai ia mengatakan, hal yang disebut bangau datang dan meninggalkan bayi di ambang pintu! Kadang-kadang bangau merasa murah hati dan meninggalkan dua bayi!" kata Lala, bangga dengan jawabannya. "Itulah yang Papa katakan ketika Nana dan Momo dilahirkan!"

"Eh, Lala-sama., Itu belum tentu bekerja seperti itu." kata Zastin dengan keringat turun. "Hal ini membutuhkan seorang pria dan seorang wanita untuk melakukan hubungan intim untuk menghasilkan anak".

"Hubungan Intim?" tanya Lala. "Apa itu?"

"Nah, seperti hubungan seksual ..."

Dengan itu, sebuah penjelasan panjang dan menyusahkan bagi Zastin dimulai. Dengan dia masih menjadi perjaka, itu membuat sangat sulit untuk menggambarkan perbuatan nya. Untuk Naruto, itu benar-benar sia-sia, setelah melewati ini dengan Ero-Sennin secara rinci. Si mesum tua bahkan memberinya demonstrasi langsung dari poin-poin penting dari seks. Menjadi hogtied dan diikat ke tempat tidur, sang pertapa menyewa gadis panggilan untuk datang dan memberinya test drive. Meskipun pirang benar-benar menikmatinya, ia masih menendang kotoran hidup dari sensei untuk memaksa dia untuk memberikan keperjakaannya kepada beberapa 'pelacur'.

"... Dan itu adalah bagaimana seorang anak akan lahir." kata Zastin menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Hmm ... Jadi, ketika sepasang kekasih berhubungan seks tanpa perlindungan, wanita bisa hamil." kata Lala shock. "Aku tidak tahu itu!"

"Sekarang kau mengerti." kata Zastin. "Dan ingat, keperawanan mu hanya dapat diberikan kepada satu orang, jadi pastikan bahwa ia adalah orang yang kau cintai."

"Terima kasih atas saran nya, Zastin!" kata Lala gembira. "Aku akan yakin itu."

"Senang aku bisa melayani mu, Lala-sama!"Zastin mengatakan, dan berpikir bahwa penjelasannya cukup memuaskan.

'Astaga! Orang ini belum pernah bercinta! Aku pikir Konohamaru bisa memberi penjelasan yang lebih baik! Mungkin aku harus memberinya salah satu buku Icha Icha, sehingga ia dapat mempelajarinya sedikit. " pikir Naruto. 'Entah itu, atau menyewa seorang pelacur! Ya, pelacur akan menjadi ide yang baik. ' tambah Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu mengapa Naruto tersipu malu ketika ia melihat aku telanjang." Lala menyatakan dengan blush di wajahnya. "Aku pikir dia aneh."

"Aku percaya kau benar, Lala-sama! Naruto-dono pasti menemukan mu menarik dan melihat kau telanjang mendorong perasaan itu ke permukaan. Dia tidak boleh digunakan untuk melihat wanita telanjang, sehingga ia tabur." mencicit Peke.

"Jadi, Naruto. Kapan kita akan melakukan hubungan seksual?" tanya Lala malu-malu.

Pernyataan itu dikirim ke Naruto yang mengalami shock, matanya berputar kebelakang ke kepalanya dan mulutnya berbusa. Mimisan kecil mulai terbentuk sebelum meletus menjadi penuh pada geyser. sementara, Naruto berpikir,

'Kenapa aku! "...

* * *

yahh... akhir nya update juga fic ini

maaf yahh update lama, karena saya punya banyak pekerjaan seperti mempersiapkan ujian sekolah, & harus bekerja sampingan agar menambah uang saku saya. Karena saya nggak mau buat beban orang tua saya menambah karena uang saku saya..hahaha... gomen...gomen -_-"

nahh...bagaimana chapter ini jelekkah atau bagus..

yah cuma satu kata yang bisa saya keluarkan **"RnR"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - ...

A/N: Akhirnya update juga fic yang gaje ini-_-". Tapi Maaf nya saat saya cek kotak review para readers, banyak yang minta adegan ecchi atau pair nya ditambahkan. Saya sudah usahain memutar otak, adegan ecchi dan menambahkan pair nya. Tapi tenang aja nanti juga saya perlihatkan adegan ecchi, tapi perlahan kan fic ini masih panjang sampai 'To Love-ru Darkness', sama juga dengan pair saya akan membuat harem nya perlahan.

* * *

**Naruto Deviluke**

**Disclaimer : **Saya Tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan karakter Naruto dan To Love-ru.

**Rate : **M (untuk jaga-jaga jika hal yang tidak di inginkan).

**Pair : **Naruto x Lala (Mungkin juga Harem)

**Genre :** Adventure, Romance, & sedikit Humor.

**Warning : **typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, aba-abal, banyak kekurangan disana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat. SKS (sistem kebut semalam).

* * *

Bangun di pagi hari selalu merupakan tantangan bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Saat kepalanya bertemu bantal, dia tertidur dan hanya mampu terbangun dengan mimpi yang sama yang menyebabkan ketika ada cukup besar dari ancaman hidup baginya. Ini telah menjadi penyebab banyak masalah untuk shinobi pirang. Sering kali, itu mengakibatkan tinju ke kepala (courtesy of Sakura) atau lelucon sesekali pada orang lain (Biasanya, namun tidak terbatas pada Kakashi dan Jiraiya). Itu hanya rasa sakit secara keseluruhan baginya untuk bangun. Tapi Pagi ini berbeda ...

Sekali lagi, Naruto tidur dengan bahagia, memimpikan tentang ramen, belajar jutsu baru, dan dikelilingi wanita cantik dan sexy. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya menyadari dunia luar, ia tidak menyadari bahwa teman sekamar barunya telah menyelinap masuk ke tempat tidurnya lagi. Saat itu sekitar pukul lima pagi, tepat sebelum matahari terbit, titik terdingin pada pagi hari, dan Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ia memeluk ke sumber panas terpanas dalam jangkauannya. Itu hanya kebetulan bahwa kehangatan terdekat adalah Lala, yang sedang tidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Membungkus lengannya di sekitar gadis itu, ia menariknya lebih dekat, dada telanjang milik lala menggosok tubuh Naruto. Sebagai reaksi gadis itu, Lala kembali membalas pelukan Naruto, serta membungkus kaki berwarna krem bersihnya yang tanpa cacat di pinggangnya mantan ninja pirang favorit kita semua. Satu-satunya hal yang memisahkan mereka dari satu sama lain, adalah burung milik Naruto, yang sudah tegak seperti tiang listrik karena alasan yang pasti kalian tahu. Didorong oleh mimpinya, selangkangan Naruto tergesek oleh selangkagan gadis itu, memunculkan erangan lembut dari bibirnya gadis cantik dan sexy itu yang masih tertidur pulas. Ereksinya membelai, lipatan lembut vaginanya. Tindakan ini berlangsung selama satu jam atau lebih, dengan belum nya sadar Naruto pada dunia nyata, dan tidak mengetahui kalau ada gadis cantik telanjang di samping nya dan apa yang dilakukan pada gadis itu.

**..::Naruto Deviluke::..**

Sekarang sudah pukul Enam pagi hari, dan jam alarm Naruto diaktifkan pada saat yang tepat. Sebuah suara keras diikuti oleh hardcore rock Jepang menggelegar keluar dari speaker alarm radio / jam weker milik Naruto. Suara yang keluar dari alarm milik Naruto, menyebabkan Dia untuk perlahan-lahan bangun dari tidur nya. Belum membuka matanya, indra yang lain mulai aktif. Hal pertama yang dirasakan adalah pendengarannya. Suara napas lembut terdegar ke telinganya bersama dengan detak jantung yang stabil yang bukan miliknya sendiri. Berikutnya adalah hidungnya dan datang sebuah aroma. Sebuah aroma bunga diisi hidungnya, serta aroma musky yang berbeda yang dia ingat berbau tempat lain sebelumnya. Rasa terakhir yang Naruto rasakan ialah sentuhan seseorang. Sebuah kehangatan menyenangkan menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Apa pun itu, memiliki sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan halus. Saat itulah indranya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang basah dibagian wilayah selankagannya. Pikirannya mulai pergi dengan kecepatan satu mil per menit, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kemudian menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mata Naruto pun langsung terbuka dan Naruto pun langsung berteriak "ADA APA INI?!" menyebabkan dia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Berbaring di lantai dalam keadaan linglung, sambil meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Setelah semua yang ia lalui dengan Ero-Sennin, ia seharusnya mengetahui tanda-tanda peringatan bahwa seorang wanita di tempat tidur, dan seorang wanita terangsang dengan cara vagina nya nya basah dengan cairan sendiri.

"Ah sial ..." gumam Naruto saat ia duduk untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto Ohayo!" Lala berseru dengan nada ceria saat ia duduk dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Lala ..." Naruto berkata tanpa ekspresi dengan napas jengkel. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidur ku lagi?"

"Aku ingin tidur dengan mu!" kata Lala.

"Lebih seperti memperkosa aku dalam tidurku ..." gumam Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. 'Gila pertama kunoichi mencoba memperkosa aku sekarang alien! Nanti apa selanjutnya?!'Pikir Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Oh ... Naruto jangan begitu! Aku hanya ingin berada di dekat mu saja." Lala mengatakan dengan seburat merah di pipinya.

"Hn ... Terserah. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah." Naruto menjawab sambil berdiri dan ingin bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ah! Itu mengingatkan aku! Aku punya beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan!" seru Lala. "Peke!" Panggil Lala pada Robot miliknya.

"Hai, Lala-sama!" Robot itu menjawab, sambil berkata. "DRESS FORM!" Kata Robot yang bernama Peke tadi.

Dalam sekejap, Lala sekali lagi berubah mengenakan baju aneh nya lagi.

"Yah, aku sebaiknya pergi!" seru Lala. "Ja'ne Naruto!"

"Tunggu sebentar Lala...!" kata Naruto, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan bahwa Lala sudah terbang keluar jendela yang terbuka dan melesat kelangit.

"Setidaknya aku bisa bersiap-siap dalam damai, dattebayo!" kata Naruto, dan akan melakukan rutinitas paginya.

**..::Kemudian, di Sainan Highschool::..**

Berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, dan saat sampai dikelasnya Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduknya di dekat jendela. Menatap keluar ke langit biru.

'Oh man! Kehidupan ku telah berubah menjadi sangat kacau selama beberapa hari terakhir. Aku bahkan tidak bisa istirahat! Sejak Gadis itu muncul, rasanya seperti aku kembali di Negara Elemental lagi! Semua ini begitu merepotkan ... ya ampun sekarang aku terdengar seperti Shikamaru. Tapi aku rasa itu tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku merasa seperti Kami-sama memutuskan bahwa aku tidak dapat memiliki kedamaian dalam hidupku, dan melemparkan masalah lain ke dalam hidupku. Ini menyebalkan' Kata Naruto frustasi dalam pikirannya atas kejadian yang selalu menimpahnya.

Pintu pun bergeser terbuka dan masuklah sensei kelas Naruto, Naruto mengahlikan pandagannya melihat sekeliling ruang kelas dan melihat bahwa kelas sudah dimulai. Tatapannya pun kembali mengarah ke jendela sebagai pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kencantikan Haruna Sairenji.

"Ehhhh ... sepertinya kita memiliki mahasiswa transfer baru yang bergabung dengan kita hari ini ..." Kata sensei tua dengan suara serak. Sensei tua itu kemudian berbalik ke pintu sebelum berkata, "Silakan masuk"

Pintu kemudian dibuka, diikuti dengan langah kaki dan suara seseorang yang bersenandung.

"Oke!" kata mahasiswa baru itu.

Itu pada titik ini, indra pendegaran Naruto langsung rusak. Suara mahasiswa baru itu tidak asing baginya, menyetrumnya ke inti bagian tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan tersentak-sentak, kepala pirang itu pun mulai pindah dari menghadap jendela ke tampat mahasiwa baru itu, dan disitulah Naruto akan siap nyawa nya dicabut oleh Shinigami. Yap hanya satu pikiran yang melintas saat melihat, mahasiswa baru tersebut...

"Lala ..." gumam pirang karena semua harapan untuk memiliki hari yang damai disekolah hilang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Yahoo! Naruto! Aku satu kelas dengan mu sekarang!" seru gadis berambut pink hyper aktif dikenal sebagai Lala.

Dengan melihat itu membuat, pahlawan kita merasa merinding dibagian belakang punggungnya. Semua siswa di kelas itu memandang Naruto untuk meminta alasan 'ada hubungan apa kau dengan siswi baru itu' seperti itu lah tatapan mereka saat menatap Naruto yang keringat dingin. Semua orang di kelas itu melototi Naruto dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat Uchiha malu, bahkan para siswi perempuan dikelas itu memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada Naruto. Seakan tatapan itu mengatakan, "Grrr! Beraninya kau Naruto membiarkan wanita ini begitu akrab dengan mu! Kau seharusnya melihat aku!" Tatapan yang paling kuat dari perempuan sepertinya berasal dari belakangnya, yaitu Sairenji Haruna.

'Oh, Kami-sama! Aku sangat kacau! Tolong! Jika kau mendegarkan doa ku, tolong beritahu aku nomor telepon terhubung ke Dewi Teknis Saluran Bantuan sehingga aku bisa menelpon seorang dewi seksi untuk mengabulkan keinginan aku! Sehingga Aku benar-benar bisa memangil bantuan untuk menagani masalah ini! ' pikir Naruto sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor acak dan menelponnya.

Doa-doanya tidak dijawab karena tidak ada dewi atau apalah muncul, dan ia mendapat pelukan dari Lala yang bersemangat.

"Nande?!" teriak Naruto seakan dunia nya sudah berakhir ...

**..::Timeskip-Lunchtime**::..

Saat ini, Naruto dan Lala telah berada di atap sekolah, jauh dari mata para siswa. Sejauh ini, rumor mulai beredar ke seluruh sekolah tentang Naruto dan Lala mempunyai hubungan 'terlarang'. Desas-desus mulai dari kecil dan tidak berbahaya tapi segera berubah menjadi seperti rakasa mengamuk, yang diciptakan oleh imajinasi terlalu aktif gadis puber yang membaca terlalu banyak shoujo manga. Dan mereka menyebut orang-orang sesat ...

Anyway, kembali ke cerita utama, ke pahlawan pirang kita yang panik.

"Ada Apa Ini?! Mengapa Kau masuk ke sekolah ini Lala?!" teriak Naruto. Dia bisa merasakannya ... kehidupan normalnya sudah berakhir, dibunuh oleh seorang putri asing berambut merah muda. "Astaga ... sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengan semua rumor gila, terutama setelah Kau memberitahu mereka bahwa kau tinggal dengan ku! Hilanglah citra playboy aku."Kata Naruto dengan percaya diri atau kelewatan percaya diri -_-".

"Eh, tapi ..." Lala mulai bicara sebagai rona merah menyebar di pipinya, "Aku hanya ingin bersama mu sepanjang waktu! Kau tunangan ku, jadi aku harus bersama mu terus!" kata Lala dengan rona merah diwajah nya.

"Ugh, kau lebih baik tidak mengatakan kepada siapa pun tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya. Itu benar-benar akan memicu cerita aneh yang akan mengarah pada ku. Aku memberitahu pada semua orang bahwa kita hanya kerabat jauh." Naruto menyatakan dengan nada tertekan. Hari ini akan membunuhnya, dia yakin akan hal itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengatakan kepada mereka aku tunangan mu! Aku tidak bisa berbohong tentang hal penting seperti cintaku padamu!" seru Lala penuh semangat. Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah frustasi. Dia begitu kacau!

Sambil menghela napas, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin dia tanyakan sejak Lala masuk ke sekolah ini, "Bagaimana kau mengurus prosedur mentransfer ke sekolah ini? Kau alien!?, tapi bagaimana bisa!?"

"Ah! Itu mudah!" kata Lala dengan nada ceria, "Saya membuat permintaan kepada seseorang yang disebut kepala sekolah dan dia berkata 'Kau Kawai,!' dan sambil mengancunkan jempol pada ku. "Kata Lala bahagia.

"... Itulah apa yang dia katakan ..." Naruto berkata dengan nada datar. "Itu prinsip sesat ... aku akan menendang pantatnya nanti."

"Jangan khawatir meskipun! Aku belum memberitahu siapa pun kalau aku ini alien." Lala menyatakan.

"Baiklah." kata Naruto. "Aku tidak perlu lagi kesulitan untuk berbohong kepada seseorang."

**..::Kemudian::..**

Naruto kini mengikuti Lala dari bayang-bayang, sebagai Haruna memimpin gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk melihat klub. Naruto menempel ke sisi lain dari sekolah mencoba untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan gadis itu, dan ketika bola bisbol datang entah dari mana, dan mengenai kepala Naruto, menyebabkan dia jatuh.

"Oooh! Apa itu?" tunjuk Lala ke klub bisbol.

"Itu klub bisbol ..." Kata Haruna dan Lala langsung melesat menuju lapangan bisbol.

"Aku ingin mencobanya!" teriak Lala saat ia berlari. Tindakan ini menarik perhatian tim bisbol, memulai sekelompok obrolan tentang mahasiswa transfer baru.

"Menarik ..." kata seseorang dengan nada sombong, nama siswa itu ialah Motemitsu, "Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik. Aku, ketua klub baseball, akan melemparkan untuknya."

Pada saat Motemitsu berbicara, Lala sudah berada di kotak lapangan, memegang pukulan bisbol. Gertakan dari gaya narsis-nya, Motemitsu menatap lawannya dengan pandagan meremehkan sebelum melempar bola dengan lambat. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, mengejutkannya dan orang yang ada di sekitar disitu.

Crack!

Homerun A! Bola yang di pukul Lala melesat sampai hilang dari pandangan orang-orang.

Ketua klub tadi yang melempar bola pada Lala dan melihat adegan tadi kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Heh ... Dia tidak hanya cantik, tetapi dia hebat!" kata Motemitsu. "Aku suka itu. Aku akan membiarkan mu menjadi pacar ku."

"Eh? Tidak, terima kasih." Lala menjawab dengan ekspresi datar. Hal ini tentu saja membuat marah Motemitsu dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Lala.

"Baik! Aku menantang Kau untuk bertandingan dengan ku! Jika Kau tidak bisa memukul lemparan berikutnya, Kau harus menjadi pacarku!" teriak Motemitsu dan menantang Lala untuk bertanding dengan nya.

Pada sa'at ini, Naruto bergegas keluar dari semak-semak untuk pergi ke lapangan.

"Ah! Waktu yang tepat Naruto!" teriak Lala gembira. "Bisakah Kau mengantikan ku untuk bertanding dengan nya?"

Naruto bingug dengan perkata'an Lala hanya mengangguk dan meraih pukulan bisbol. Masuk ke kotak pukulan, pirang memandang Motemitsu dengan ekspresi bodoh di wajahnya. "Eh, kenapa aku di sini?"

"Hahaha! Mengirim seorang amatir yang bodoh. Betapa menyedihkannya. Uzumaki, Kau dobe! Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melawan keterampilan ku!" seru Motemitsu dengan nada mengejek.

Kata-kata yang diberikan Motemitsu pada Naruto memiliki pengaruh yang berlawanan. Alih-alih menyerahnya Naruto, tapi matanya penuh dengan tekad yang membara, sebagai gelombang niat membunuh mengsis lapangan.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi teme! Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Naruto saat ia masuk ke mode semagatnya.

Motemitsu mulai bersiap-siap, dan melemparkan bola dengan cepat menuju Naruto. Dengan ayunan pemukul bisbol, dua hal berturut-turut yang terjadi selanjutnya. Pertama adalah Naruto memukul bola, gertakan pemukul bisbol mengenai bola tepat sasaran, dan yang kedua, ialah Motemitsu terkena cahaya biru, bola bisbol bercahaya yang mengenai secara langsung tepat di dada siswa tadi, mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuk dan mengirim dia terbang di atas pagar lapangan tengah.

"Hn ... terlalu mudah." Naruto mengatakn dengan senyum licik nya. "Itu akan mengajarinya agar tidak main-main dengan shinobi terlatih!" Kata Naruto dengan nada sombong (sejak kapan Naruto jadi sombong yah? -_-").

"Wow! Naruto sangat menakjubkan!" teriak Lala. Haruna hanya sweetdrop pada antusiasme Lala.

"Apapun ... ini begitu merepotkan." kata Naruto sebelum kembali menguntit di suatu tempat.

**..::Kemudian::..**

Naruto berjalan melalui taman, dan ketika Zastin muncul di hadapannya.

"Yo, Zastin! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat ia mendekati alien itu.

"Naruto ..." mulai Zastin sambil mengeluarkan alat yang tampak aneh dengan semacam permata di dalamnya. "Raja Deviluke, ayah Lala-sama ingin berbicara dengan mu."

"Ayah Lala?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya ... dia adalah orang besar yang menyatukan alam semesta yang dilanda perang dan berdiri di puncaknya." jawab Zastin, "Kalau begitu ... dengarkan dengan seksama dan jangan mencoba untuk kencing sa'at bertemu dengan Deviluke-sama."

Dengan mengucap kan itu, terdengar suara yang sangat dalam dan kuat keluar dari alat aneh itu dan alat itu pun mulai mengambang di udara.

"Ohh..! Uzumaki Naruto! Apakah Kau disitu?" kata raja Deviluke atau ayah Lala.

"Ha'i! ini saya Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Ini suatu kerhormatan bisa berbicara dengan Anda, Deviluke-dono." Naruto berkata dengan nada yang sangat formal dan seperti shinobi yang berwibawah.

"Oh? Tampaknya Zastin salah tentang mu. Dia mengatakan kepada aku bahwa Kau adalah orang yang sangat tidak beradab dengan sopan santun." Kata ayah Lala membuat Naruto sedikit sweetdrop.

"Saya biasanya tidak suka menggunakan formalitas, tetapi dalam hal ini, saya merasa bahwa Anda pantas mendapatkan rasa hormat. Saya telah dilatih untuk dapat berbicara dengan kepala negara ketika saya akan menjadi Hokage Konohagakure no Sato. Jika saya tidak di ajarkan tentang sopan santun desa saya akan merasah malu jika saya tidak punya sopan santun pada petinggi desa atau petinggi desa lain jika saya bertemu dengan mereka. " Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hmm? Ini adalah informasi baru! Zastin belum memberitahu aku tentang ini. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang yatim piatu tanpa keluarga dan orang terakhir masih hidup." kata raja Deviluke pada Naruto.

"Itu karena Zastin-san tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya saya. Saya shinobi memiliki banyak rahasia dan rahasia mereka adalah apa yang membuat kami hidup." kata Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Aku mengerti ... Aku telah mendengar dari orang-orang tentang shinobi, tapi pertanya'an aku adalah apa itu Hokage?" tanya ayah Lala penasaran tentang apa itu 'Hokage' sebenar nya.

"Hokage adalah pemimpin Konohagakure. Seorang shinobi tak tertandingi oleh siapapun kecuali untuk Kage desa lain. Mereka adalah orang yang paling kuat dan paling berkuasa di desa. Ayahku adalah Yondaime Hokage, orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk membunuh seluruh tentara shinobi dari desa lain dalam sekejap mata dan menyegel iblis yang paling kuat di seluruh dunia yaitu, Kyuubi no Yoko, dengan mengorbankan hidupnya dan kehidupan normal putranya. " Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hmm ... jadi Kau adalah orang berikutnya yang akan menjadi penguasa desa. Mengesankan! Tapi apa yang Kau maksud dengan 'kehidupan normal anaknya?" Kata Raja Deviluke menganguk mengerti, tapi ada kata Naruto tadi yang membuat nya bingung dan menayakan pada Naruto.

"Yah, ayahku menyegel Kyuubi dalam diriku ..." Naruto berbicara dengan nada lembut, kenangan buruk masa lalunya mulai berputar di kepala nya.

"Oh ... baik, aku akan memberitahu mu sesuatu, aku menyetujui mu sebagai salah satu tunangan anak ku Lala. Aku pernah mendengar Earthlings agak lemah, tapi kau orang yang berbeda, dan itulah Lala menyukai mu." kata ayah Lala dengan nada bangga. "Aku akan melihat ke depan untuk menguji kemampuan mu!"

"Ooohhh! Aku tidak bisa menunggu! Sebuah lawan yang kuat untuk bertarung dengan aku! " Kata Naruto dengan semangat, dan benar-benar melupakan formalitas nya." Kau lebih baik berhati-hati, karena Namikaze Naruto tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan! "

"Hoho! Sekarang kepribadian sejati mu akhir nya keluar juag! Kau memiliki cukup semangat juang! Aku suka itu!" Raja Deviluke tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi orang yang memutuskan kapan upacara pernikahan terjadi, sehingga Kau lebih baik melindungi putri aku sampai saat itu tiba! Seluruh galaksi menyadari keberadaan Kau sekarang, jadi cepat atau lambat, calon tunangan lainnya akan muncul sebelum Kau mengambil Lala. Jika Kau berhasil untuk melindungi anak aku dari mereka dan menyelesaikan upacara pernikahan, Kau akan menjadi pengganti ku! Tapi harapan aku jika Kau gagal, aku akan menghancurkan kau dan menghancurkan planet yang kau panggil rumah! " Ancam Raja Deviluke pada Naruto, jika Naruto gagal.

"Teme! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kau menghancurkan planet atau rumah ku! Aku sudah melihat hal itu terjadi sekali sebelum nya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi! Katakan saja, orang-orang terakhir yang bergabung dengan Hitler,! Aku tidak akan pernah gagal untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagi ku, aku bersumpah demi hidup aku! " teriak Naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

"Baik ... hanya tidak mengecewakan aku." kata raja Deviluke dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Astaga ... mengapa saya harus masuk dengan hal semacam ini ?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat ia mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah nya...

* * *

**Bagaimana dengan fic ini bagus kah atau jelek. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya atau sekedar memberi saran, lewat PM aja biar saya gampang jawabnya XD.**

**Sebelum menekan tombol 'Back' tolong tinggal kan review dan berilah komentar pada fic saya yang gaje ini T_T.**

**Baiklah Hanya satu kata yang bisa saya ucapkan yaitu, "RnR".**


End file.
